Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Punk Rock Emo Princess
Summary: Songfic. Pretty self explanitory.


**My first Fanfic/songfic. Song by Green Day.**

**I don't own Hannah Montana, it's characters, or Green Day and it's song 'Wake Me Up When September ends**

_Summer has come and passed__  
__The innocent can never last__  
__Wake me up when September ends_

The page tore slowly, revealing a Fall themed picture underneath, with the words "September" displayed under. Signifying yet another summer that's come… and gone.

And then the pain came. The annual pain.

I slowly made my way to the couch as the little innocence that was left was once again, robbed away from

me. I curled up, bringing my knees to my chest. Please, just wake me up when September ends.

_Like my fathers come to pass__  
__Seven years has gone so fast__  
__Wake me up when September ends_

The first seven years hurt the most. But after them, I let go of the only thing still connecting him to me. And the pain went away. Some.

But if you must know, 15 at the time, I was at Lilly's that miserable September day. The rain fell relentlessly. Ruining our plans for the day. We were through our second movie when Jackson called. And told me about the accident. If possible my already dark day got a whole lot blacker.

I no longer had my daddy.

I closed my eyes, begging the tears to not come, just this once. But they always ignored my silent prayers, and came anyway. And so there I lay, curled on the couch, crying silently.

Wake me up when September ends.

_Here comes the rain again__  
__Falling from the stars __  
__Drenched in my pain again__  
__Becoming who we are_

It was raining now, I could hear. Like it did that one night so long ago. Endless rain. Like it was falling from the stars. Only to drench me and way me down in the pain I was feeling. Like how it still does every time it rains. Like it was modeling me, shaping me, to become someone else. Who I am now.

Which meant, no more Hannah Montana, daddy. I have that dream up a long time ago.

_As my memory rests__  
__But never forgets what I lost__  
__Wake me up when September ends_

Wake me up when September ends. Let my memory rest. Let the pain disappear.

But, whatever. The memory will never leave.

_Summer has come and passed__  
__The innocent can never last__  
__Wake me up when September ends_

Each some goes by some much quicker then the last, bringing me to September sooner then I would prefer. But if I had my way, September wouldn't exist. But that's not going to happen, so my innocence is repeatedly robbed, again, and again. The innocent, I now see, never last. Like Jackson. Never close to my daddy like me, but always trying to please him, he went overboard, and took his own life. For our dad. Too late. He'd always blamed himself for the accident. But it wasn't Jackson's fault, no matter what he said.

So here was another reason to mourn.

Wake me up, please, when September ends.

_Ring out the bells again__  
__Like we did when spring began__  
__Wake me up when September ends _

If you ring out the bells, and spring comes, stopping the infinite rain, maybe, just maybe I'll get up. But for now, wake me up when September ends.

_Here comes the rain again__  
__Falling from the stars __  
__Drenched in my pain again__  
__Becoming who we are_

I could hear the rain falling louder, thicker. Falling, falling. From the stars.

I pulled a pillow to my chest, and hugged it there. Even inside the rain drenched me in my own misery.

I have no mom, no dad, no brother. I don't want to become anyone else. Unless… unless everything goes back. Back before that September night.

_As my memory rests__  
__But never forgets what I lost__  
__Wake me up when September ends_

Let me rest. Let me forget. Wake me up. Wake me up when it all ends.

_Summer has come and passed__  
__The innocent can never last__  
__Wake me up when September ends_

Each summer bringing more pain. My innocence becoming less and less.

Soon there will be nothing left.

But pain.

Wake me up when September ends.

_Like my fathers come to pass__  
__Twenty years has gone so fast__  
__Wake me up when September ends__  
__Wake me up when September ends__  
__Wake me up when September ends_

So now it's been twenty years. Twenty fast years. Twenty years without my daddy. Why'd **he **have to go?

Please, don't wake me up. Not until September ends.


End file.
